Hopeless
by Lakeshine
Summary: "NO!" Batgirl and Zatanna yell in unison the world speeding back up to normal pace. I turn to see the damage but Beast Boy was standing there unharmed. Then I see him. Robin had dived in front of Gar, taking the bullet instead.
1. Hopeless

**I shouldn't be posting this... I already have 7 other stories I'm working on 3 on here... but well it wouldn't leave me alone...so here it is I know its a short start but the next chapter is MUCH longer oh and **

**THIS PICTURE BELONGS TO Shizu- yamano on deviant art! SO ITS NOT MINE! (I asked permission first of course) here's a link **

**shizu-yamano . deviant /art/Nightwing-and-Robin-326489178 (without spaces wont let me post otherwise)**

**SO CHECK IT OUT!**

******Disclaimer- I don't own the following ****characters** or Young justice, they belong to DC blah blah blah

**Hopeless**

**Wally's POV **

It was over. Over for all of us. The secret organization turned out to be more then what we could have ever expected. We had foolishly let go of our doubts and suspicions after the Injustice League. We paid for that mistake dearly. I glance around at my fellow heroes. Everyone had been captured, all but one. Robin. Robin wasn't here the villains didn't capture him as much as I wished they had. Because I knew there was no way he was out there, alive and still fighting to free us, no matter how much we all wished he could be. I knew it more than most of them. I had watched my best friend, practically brother, die before my eyes and held him as the last breath left his body. It was over, all over, nothing was left.

**Whether or not Robin is alive or going to magically come back is meant to be a mystery but if you really need to know to decide whether or not to read feel free to ask and I'll tell you. Oh and again sorry its short but please **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Ambush

**Hey guys I'm so happy with the response to the prologue so this is my longest chapter ever! ALSO MUST READ! This story takes place 3 years after the finally and the last two episodes never happened (however they did have a big mission and all the couples still kissed) Also Robin has grown, Roy is not a clone, and Superboy and and Artemis and Wally are still together plus a bunch of people joined. There may be Aquarocket not sure and Mal and Bumblebee are together. Thank yous to LemonScratchPost (my first reviewer to this story :D), BlueBeetle1316 (Thanks!) Potter4me(Thanks :D and you shall see! lol), Ulfira and anyone who favorited or followed you guys are fantastic. Anyway on with story!**

**WAIT! I JUST GOT INFO CARTOON NETWORK WANTS TO CANCEL YJ! THIS IS NOT OK! SO TO SAVE OUR SHOW SIGH THIS PETITION**

**petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series**

**Disclaimer- let's use logic… me= not famous = I don't own this fantastic show Young Justice**

**Ambush**

**10 hours earlier**

**Wally's POV**

"Kid Flash, Artemis, Batgirl, Aqualad and Miss. Martian you will be one team led by Aqualad. Zatanna, Tempest, Bumblebee,and Rocket you will be another team. Zee will be in charge. Lagoon Boy, Aquagirl, Beast Boy, and Superboy you guys are with me." Robin tells us standing in front of a holo screen.

"My team will enter here at the front entrance and serve as a distraction while the Aqualad's team retrieves the information. Zatanna's team will serve as backup where needed and use mental link at all times" he continues pointing to the points in which we should enter. This is an important mission on a possible new form of Kobra venom so Robin was taking no chances by the looks of it. "Any questions?" he asks. We all shake our head I glance at Garfield, our newest member, who was practically jumping up and down. "Oh and Mal we need you to control the Bio-ship in case something goes wrong."

"Fine with me" Mal replies with a nod.

"Ok lets head out." Robin says leading the Team to the Hanger. We quickly pile into the Bio- ship. We jump into our seats and with a nod from Robin, M'Gann lifts off, entering camouflage mode, heading to the destination in Santa Prisca. I grab an energy bar and settle down for the ride.

*LINE BREAK*

We soon arrive at Santa Prisca and split into our teams, leaving Mal in the Bio- Ship in camo mode hovering over the building"Miss. M the link please" Robin whispers. The Martain girl nods and her eyes glow briefly.

_"Is everyone online?" _her voice questions in our heads. We all quickly confirm we were all there.

_"OK team mental link only unless we encounter other problems. Mal be prepared for a quick evacuation I have a bad feeling about this... everyone use extra cation." _Robin orders. We all exchange nervous looks, when our leader had a bad feeling something is always bound to go wrong. _"oh and Wally and Artemis keep down on the flirting ok" _Robin says after trying to lighten the mode. Arty and I blush.

_"We don't flirt!" Artemis says __indignantly_

_"Dude not cool!" _I say at the same time as my girlfriend. Everyone laughs the bad feelings mostly dissipated but still there partly.

_"Ok lets head out and Gar this is your first big mission stay close to me alright?" _Robin questions leading the way.

"Sure Robin!" BB says slipping out of mindlink _"Um I mean sure"_

_"Gar be careful!" _Megan instructs.

_"Sorry sis I will" _he responds sheepishly. We travel the rest of the way in silence until the teams split up my team going left, Zatanna's team right, and Robin's team forward.

"_Man I hope this works"_ I think to myself sending a nervous glance at Artemis which she returns before we reach our entrance point.

**Beast Boy's POV**

I am so excited! Robin finally let me go on a big mission and he choose me to be on his team! Tonight couldn't get better! We soon arrive at um Santa Pris... something like that and I could hardly control my energy. Finally I was like a full fledged member of the team!

_"Garfield control yourself or Robin will leave you on the bio-ship" _M'Gann tells me sternly and I realize I was practically bouncing in me seat.

"_Sorry sis I'm just really excited!" _I reply stilling myself... mostly. My sister smiles a bit and lands the ship. Everyone exits accept Mal who takes back off.

"Miss M. link please" Robin whispers. My blood sister nods and her eyes glow.

_"Is everyone on?" _ her familiar voice questions and everyone soon replies that they were.

_"OK team mental link only unless we encounter other problems. Mal be prepared for a quick evacuation I have a bad feeling about this... everyone use extra cation." _ Robin's voice says. I glance a bit fearfully at M'Gann, if Robin was nervous then we all should,

"_Don't worry Gar the team will protect you"_ My sister comforts me blocking the others out for a second. I shake my head clearing out my doubts. Robin wouldn't have brought me if he didn't think I could handle it so I needed to prove him right.

_"oh and Wally and Artemis keep down on the flirting ok" _Robin says jokingly. i laugh to myself as the couple blush.

_"We don't flirt!"_

_"Dude not cool!" _ I laugh with everyone else my doubts disappearing.

_"Ok lets head out and Gar this is your first big mission stay close to me alright?" _Robin asks when the laughing subsides and begins to head towards the building. I nearly jump for joy. The leader of the team wanted me next to him, I mean sure now its for my protection but next time I'll be protecting him.

"Sure Robin!" I exclaim forgetting to use mind-link. _"Um I mean sure"_

_"Gar be careful!" _Meg tells me giving me a stern look.

"_S__orry sis I will" _ I respond sheepishly rubbing the back of my head_. _I follow my leader staying right behind him even as my sister branches off. She glances back at me as she walks away.

"_Be careful Garfield and listen to Robin no matter what alright?" _She instructs

"_I'll be alright sis I promise you be careful to." _I reply trying to comfort her. She nods exchanging a a quick look with Superboy most likely asking him to watch out for me before heading off with her team. As she goes left I follow closely behind our leader, Superboy at my side. We soon arrive at the main door and pause.

"_Is everyone in position?" _Robin questions posed and ready, drawing a batarang.

"_Ready on this end my friend" _Aqualad replies_._

_"Same over here" _Zatanna says.

_"Ok lets do this"_ Robin says kicking open the door. I change into a tiger and charge in with Superboy at my side. There is immediate gunfire. "Beast Boy stay close to me!" Robin yells to me charging forward flipping around to dodge bullets. I change into a falcon to shrink myself as Aquagirl and Lagoon Boy follow. Suddenly the lights snap on and I can't stop my eyes from widening. Robin's feeling was right. Instead of just Kobra and some guards tons on major villains were here. "Oh crap" Robin mutters charging Joker.

"nah uh Bird Boy" Joker laughs as someone tackles Robin to the ground. I fly over and change into a Gorilla throwing who ever it was off.

"Thanks BB" Robin responds as I turn back into a bird. "_Team we need help now this was a trap Joker, Mammoth, Sportsmaster, Cheshire, __Bane, __Shimmer, __Kobra, Blockbuster,Captain Cold, Devastation, Count Vertigo, and tons of foot soldiers are here already this was a trap."_

_"On our way Rob hang in there" c_omes Kf's worried voice. Robin jumps back into battle without replying pulling out his eskrima sticks and knocking aside gunman. I change back into a tiger and charge after him knocking aside guards before being tackled by Mammoth.

"_HELP!" _ I call changing into a gorilla trying to push him off. Suddenly the weight is lifted by a huge torrent of water thanks to Aquagirl. I nod my thanks as Zatanna, Tempest, Bumblebee,and Rocket charge in from a side entrance and Kid Flash, Artemis, Batgirl, Aqualad and Miss. Martian above. M'Gann flies over to me immediately.

_"Are you alright_?" she asks

_"I'm fine sis_" I reply before she suddenly freezes. Psimon. I charge at the telepath but I'm knocked aside by Sportsmaster.

"Bad kitty" he taunts and I lunge at him with a growl.

_"SUPERBOY GET PSIMON!"_ I yell. He glances over to me and nods but is stopped by Count Vertigo. I knock Sportsmaster to the side and look around for Psimon who disappeared. I finally spot him out cold and run back to Megan.

"_Are you alright?" _ I ask when suddenly I feel very warm. I turn around to see Shimmer holding a flamethrower. She points it at us and sends fire at us I jump out of the way but my sis is trapped in a circle of fire. I quickly knock Shimmer aside and turn into a bird to join her in the circle of fire. "Someone help!" I yell standing next to my unconscious blood sister. "Hang in their sis" I whisper hoping someone had heard me when a torrent of water crashes over me thanks to Tempest. "Thanks!" I yell to the Atlantian before grabbing Megan and hiding her in a corner quickly.

"BB get an aerial view" Robin yells to me going hand to hand with Kobra. I nod and change into a hawk flying above the crowd. Megan, Tempest, Bumblebee, Rocket, and Lagoon Boy were knocked out cold. Psimon, a bunch of foot soldiers, Shimmer, and Mammoth were down too but were still getting overwhelmed. Robin knocks Kobra out and Kid Flash manages to take out Count Vertigo evening the odds a bit. I spot Superboy getting double teamed by Devastation and Blackbuster but before I can dive down and help Captain Cold begins to shoot ice at me. I'm forced twist out of the way, my wings flapping rapidly before Artemis shots the villain taking him out before before Cheshire jumps hitting her arm hard. I hear a crack and Artemis cries out in pain before Cheshire knocks her out. I dive down landing beside Robin.

"Miss.M, Tempest, Artemis, Bumblebee, Rocket, and Lagoon Boy are knocked out." I say panicking as Bane charges me. Suddenly Superboy is sent flying, curtsy of Blockbuster into Bane knocking them both down.

"Go get the ship and contact the League Robin pants as Joker slashes his arm. I go to help him but am knocked aside by Bane who was back on his feet unlike Superboy who hadn't moved from the ground. I change into an elephant knocking him off then change into a bird to do as I was told. I fly up to the Bio-ship and enter through a small hatch.

"We need help only Zatanna, Robin, Batgirl, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Aquagirl are still conscious and we aren't doing well" I exclaim. He nods parks the bio-shop near the entrance after quickly calling the League for help. We run in and in the short period I was gone a fire was starting taking down both of the remaining Atlanteans .

"We need to get everyone out!" Mal demands. I immediately dash over to my sister near where Robin and Joker were fighting.

"Sorry changeling but you're become a liability" comes a voice. I turn to face it seeing Sportsmaster pointing a gun at me and am unable to move.

"BB LOOK OUT!" Robin yells as the gun fires. I brace for the impact but it never comes.

"NO!" Zatanna and Batgirl yell in unison. I open my eyes to see Robin had dove in front of me and taken the bullet for me.

"No" I whisper numbly. I am froze in place, staring in shock at the leaders bleeding form, as Batgirl jump kicks Sportsmaster knocking him out and KF dashes over. Zatanna attacks Joker with a fury as Batgirl takes on Cheshire.

"Come on buddy stay with me" Kid Flash begs holding Robin. I stare numbly at the chest wound the bird themed hero had received to help me.

"K..F" Robin coughs hoarsely.

"Come on Robin you're going to be fine you're the Boy Wonder you'll be fine!" I exclaim hurriedly.

"Kid don't worry I..." Robin coughs before his eyes close and his chest stops moving.

"No..." Kid Flash whispers. I look away horrified and I am met with Cheshire's fist. I try to fight back but I'm clumsy and she takes me down easy. I see KF fighting Joker sloppily before I fade away into the welcoming blackness.

**O.o did I just kill Robin? hmmmm maybe, maybe not... Anyway if you must now whether or not he lives ask in a review or PM and I will tell if needed. Also sorry if the fighting scene was a bit crazy I've never written with so many characters before so I hope it was ok. Anyway (as always) please please **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine **


	3. Grief

**Hey guys I totally loved the reviews! You guys seem a bit confused on whether you want to know his condition or not lol. Anyway shout outs too Ulfira, BlueBeetle1316 (lol you made me laugh and thanks!), Nightingale, KatsaysGirlsruleYJ, Mockingjay013, Brightpath2, and last but not least, LemonScratchPost! Also thank yous to anyone who followed of favorited :)**

**Disclaimer- *glares* EVERY CHAPTER?! REALLY?! no I do not own yj or its characters**

**Grief**

**Kid Flash's POV**

I was just finishing off the last foot soldier when I heard a scream from Robin. "BB look out!" I quickly turn to see Sportsmaster pointing a gun our team's newest addition. The gun fires before I can even move and I'm unable to move as the bullet seems to head slow motion towards Garfield. I am frozen in place knowing I could never make it in time. I turn my face to the side unable to watch.

"NO!" Batgirl and Zatanna yell in unison the world speeding back up to normal pace. I turn to see the damage but Beast Boy was standing there unharmed. Then I see him. Robin had dived in front of Gar, taking the bullet instead.

"No..." I whisper dashing over. The range was way too close for Robin to escape unscathed, even with the Kelver. The Kelver would hardly be make any difference at all so close. I hardly notice as the girls engage the other villains, their fighting clearly affected by emotions. "Come on buddy stay with me" I beg kneeling beside my downed friend, holding his limp body in my arms. The blood was soaking his chest and I swiftly grab some bandages from his utility belt and wrap it the wound to no avail. The white is soon soaked through with blood.

"K...F" Robin's coughs. I'm tempted to shush him, to tell him not to talk and everything would be alright but I can tell from his breathing a heart rate it wouldn't be and I knew he knew too.

"Come on Robin you're going to be fine you're the Boy Wonder you'll be fine!" Beast Boy exclaims hurriedly sensing our defeat most likely. I don't have the heart to tell the newbie that even Robin had his limits.

"Kid don't worry I..." Robin starts to say before coughing. He eyes close and his heart stops beating before he can finish.

"No..." I gasp unable to comprehend my best friend was just murdered. I stare at his unmoving body, unable to comprehend that Robin, Dick was dead. I am broken out of my daze by a kick to the head from Joker. I stagger to my feet dizzily.

"Birdie Boy is dead Birdie Boy is dead!" Joker sings mockingly pulling out a knife and knelling beside the body of the downed hero. "To bad I really wanted to be the one to carve this bird" the clown sighs running a blade on Robin's face.

"Get away from him!" I growl Superboy style before tackling the clown away from my best friend's body. "Leave him alone!" I growl punching Joker in the face.

"Someone seems a little protective." Joker laughs making no move to defend himself. "It almost reminds of Batman, I'm sure he'll be happy to find out his little birdie is dead" I pound the Joker into unconsciousness and stand turning back to my downed friend. I spot Garfield out cold immediately which means...

"Shit" I mutter spinning around only to meet Cheshire's fist.

"Nighty night Flash Boy" the masked villain whispers before kicking me in the head. My vision blurs and the last thing I see is Robin's still body before I fade away into the darkness.

**Batgirl's POV**

"Ughhhhh" I groan rubbing my aching head. I look around trying to remember what had happened. As my vision clears I see the rest of my teammates are with me in a large room, unrestrained but unconscious. I stand shakily my head throbbing horribly, I must have a concussion. "_Maybe one of the others can tell me what happened"_I think to myself. I stubble to Artemis first and see the archer's arm was bent at an unnatural angle. I go to reach for some bandages from my utility belt but meet only empty air. "_Duh of course they are going to take the belt"_I say scolding myself ripping part of my cape of instead and securing her arm the best I could as she begins to regain consciousness.

"Owww why do I feel like I've been hit by a bus?" The archer asks sitting up slowly.

"I have no idea I can't remember anything" I respond.

"There... there was a trap at a warehouse where we thought Kobra had been preparing another shipment of venom. Damn we must have been knocked out and captured" she mutters looking around. I nod.

"Well lets wake on the others" I say walking over to Rocket and shaking her awake. Soon everyone but Zatanna, Kid Flash and Beast Boy were awake. I look around curiously "_Where is Robin?"_ I wonder "_He must have gotten away"_ I tell myself ignoring the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I walk over to Zatanna to wake her as Artemis and M'gann awakening their respective boyfriend and brother.

"Zatanna wake up" I say shaking the girl. The magician's eyes snap open and she rockets upward.

"Robin!" she yells looking around frantically.

"What's wrong Zatanna?" I ask griping the girl by the shoulders. She ignores me and stands running over to Beast Boy and Kid Flash who were just coming too.

"KF please tell me he's ok please!" she says grabbing the speedster by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry Zee but I can't" the speedster replies as Garfield begins to sob on his sister's shoulder. Megan looks surprised and confused but holds her brother against her trying to calm him down.

"Kid what happened?" Aqualad asks walking over to the speedster. My headache intensifies and I hold a hand against it dreading the upcoming news.

"Robin's dead" the speedster says flatly trying to hide his own sorrow. I gasp as the images flood back into my head.

"No" I gasp in unison with everyone else. Gar sobs harder into M'Gann shoulder as the Martain allows her own tears to fall.

"It was my fault" the youngest member sobs into his blood sister's shoulder.

"No BB, Robin made his choice and would have done it for anyone of us" Wally says but I can hardly hear him. My best friend was dead and I couldn't do anything to change it. I slump to the ground in defeat hiding my head from the others.

"No" I whisper tears falling from my eyes "No, no no"

**Artemis's POV**

I stagger back shocked at my boyfriend's words. Robin, my little brother was dead. I wanted to curl up and cry but there was no time for that the other's needed me, I had to grieve later. I look around at the other members of the team grieving in groups. Connor had walked over to his girlfriend and had his arms around her and Garfield. The four Atlantians appeared to comforting each other, Kaldur suffering the worse out of the 4. Karen and Mal were comforting each other. That just left the three closest to him Wally, Zatanna and Batgirl. My boyfriend was slumped up against a wall staring off listlessly into space, his emerald eyes blank. Zatanna and Batgirl were in similar positions curling up in themselves shutting the rest of us out. I look around who could I help when an entrance appears, I dash over to it but an invisible field stops me. Devastation, Bane, and Mammoth walk in holding a multitude of unconscious Leagues. They drop the adults to the ground unceremoniously and exit with wide grins.

"Guys they got the League!" I call to my grieving team looking at the caught adults and hitting the invisible barrier that was now gone _"Must've_ _been to stop us from escaping"_I think to myself running over to the injured heroes. I spot Superman, Aquaman, Icon, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, Doctor Fate, all of the Green Lanterns, both of the Hawks, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Red Tornado and every other imaginable member, even Red Arrow! Batman however was the worse. His left arm was soaked in blood and his left leg appeared broken. The man was also cut up pretty bad. My Team runs over tears still in their eyes and they wake their older counterparts.

"GA wake up!" I say shaking my mentor with my good arm.

"Artemis?" the blonde man says woozily opening his eyes.

"Yeah it's me GA" I reply helping my 'uncle' sit up.

"What happened?" he asks rubbing his head.

"The entire Team and the League were captured" I reply looking away, tears threatening to fall at the word Team. We couldn't be a team anymore without him, the original little brother and current leader. He nods not sensing anything was wrong and goes to wake up Black Carney I look over the rest of my teammates and can tell they are trying to push their own feeling away as they helped awaken the Leaguers, even Batgirl, Wally and Zee were trying their best to hide their grief. Now almost everyone was awake leaving just the Bat, who no one not even Batgirl wanted to approach. We knew he would notice the absence of Robin immediately and no one was ready to tell the League about that yet, especially not the Bat. I sigh looking around the League was getting restless, especially the founders. They could tell we were hiding something. I look to Batman and resigned sigh I knell beside him placing a hand on the man's uninjured shoulder. Everyone watches me with bated breath, the Team fearful of how he would react at the news of the death of Robin, the League at being captured.

"Batman wake up" I say shaking the man. Suddenly the Dark Knight jerks up fearfully fast. I jump back at the sudden animation and the man stands punching the wall nearest to him.

"Bats what's wrong?" Superman asks walking over. The man turns to him anger in his posture mixed with defeat?

"They killed him, they killed Robin" Batman says hanging his head as the League gasps. "I saw...saw his body"

**Another chapter done! This fic is driving me crazy with too many characters so I hope I'm doing ok... Anyway yes Bruce knows and I'll explain how next chapter and everything is for a reason of course! Anyway please tell me what you think so far in a...**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	4. Despair

**I'm sorry I was going to update this sooner but I to retype this entire chapter because something happened too... it was very annoying and depressing to say the least, I really loved the first copy of this chapter, hopefully this one is almost as good...**

**Disclaimer ****~ Sue me *glares* its not like this site is called FANfiction or anything... oh wait IT IS (sorry I'm in a terrible mood...)**

**Despair**

**Batman's POV**

I'm on my way back to the Batcave, the League had taken longer then expected and I was anxious to get back to the Manor. I had promised Dick and Jason I would take them to the movies after both his mission and my League meeting were finished. Just then my emergency communicator goes off.

"What is it?" I growl into the device, irritated.

**"**Bats the Team sent out an emergency signal and I and the rest of the League are preoccupied, your closest." Clark's voice comes through my communicator.

"Send me the coordinates now Kent" I growl trying to to hide my growing fear. I knew something was fishy about this mission, if anything happened to them...

"Are already sent Batman and be..." The Kryptonian says before his communicator shorts out leaving me with static. I would deal with that later, right now I had to check on the Team. The Batwing beeps and the coordinates of the Team's distress signal appears, I immediately change direction and pick up the speed, racing to the coordinates.

***BREAKLINE***

I arrive at the coordinates and land the Batwing, jumping out almost before it touched the ground. I see the Bio-ship, de-camouflaged,directly in front of the entrance like they were trying to retreat. The big problem as I couldn't hear anything. I run into the building, looking around. I could see signs of a fight, spots of blood and bird and batarangs scattered everywhere. Then I see something that makes my blood run cold. A red and black form lies still in a shadowy corner, in a pool of blood. I dash over and knell beside the figure, gently rolling him over.

"No..." I whisper as I see the face of my oldest 'son'. I quickly check for a pulse to feel none, his body already chilling to the touch. Grief fills me instantly, and I'm tempted to let myself drown in it but I know I can't. Dick wouldn't want that and I had to tell Alfred and Jason. I cringe at the thought of the 14 year old and butler. They don't deserve more tragedy. And Dick didn't deserve this. I take a deep breath and press the call button,only having to wait one ring before Alfred picks it up.

"Hello? Master Batman? Is there a problem I expected you back sooner." Alfred's voice comes through. I bite back the bile rising in my throat at the thought of telling him another tragedy.

"A... Robin... is dead" I tell him unable to even say Dick's name. It was too painful.

"NO! DICK IS NOT DEAD!" I hear a younger voice scream in the background, full of denial. _Jason._ I can faintly hear footsteps racing away and I feel guilt squeeze at my heart once more, this was all my fault. I open my mouth to say something else but a familiar laugh stops me.

"Joker" I hiss seeing the clown freak and hanging up on Alfred simultaneously. I'm sure he would understand.

"Hi Batsie!" Joker says gleefully. "I'm sorry at Bird Boy there, not because he's dead but because I didn't have the honor!" the clown announces with flourish. I leap at the clown and slam him in the wall, my hand on his throat.

"Joker who did this?" I growl giving him my famous glare, full force. The smile stays plastered to his face, and he points behind him. I spin around just to meet a fist to the face, knocking me the side, and forcing me to release Joker.

"Well that would be me Batman" Sportsmaster says, Cheshire and Bane appearing from the shadows beside him. "It was too bad, the bullet was met for the changeling. Oh well, this outcome was so much more _satisfactory" _I growl and charge the villain but Bane jumps in front of the blonde and throws me back into the wall, on the opposite side of the room. There is a painful _crack _as my leg undoubtedly breaks but I manage to land on my feet, spitting coppery blood from my mouth. Cheshire dashes forward, pulling out her sais. She slashes one down my face, but I catch her other hand and twist it forcing her to drop the other. She bends back and kicks up at my face, pulling herself free from my grasp and back handspring away. I pull out a batarang and throw it at Bane who had been creeping forward as she retreated He dodges it with ease but fails to notice the second projectile that cuts of his supply to the venom.

"ARG!" he yells clutching his head and I throw an explosive disk knocking Bane back and out of the fight before leaning to the side as Sportsmaster throws one of his javelins, which buries itself into the wall where my chest had just been. I was unprepared however for the explosion from the weapon, knocking me to the side. I push my feet quickly but Joker is already on me, swiping at me with his twin knives. I growl in anger as I see dark red staining the blades. I duck as the man swipes at my head and punch him in the stomach. The grin doesn't fall from the clown's face as he falls back and I dimly realize a burning pain in my arm, the Joker had manages to get me after all. I throw smoke pellets down at my feet, obscuring myself from the others views. I yank the knife from my arm, ignoring the blood that blossomed forth and move through the smoke silently until I was behind Joker. He senses me and spins around but I punch him hard in the the side of the face before he can do anything, sending him to the ground.

"Ouch Batsie that really hurt." the clown mutters before flashing me another demonic grin. "But I'm sure mt pain isn't as bad as Robbie's was in his final moments..." he says beginning to laugh. I lunge forward as fast as I can with a broken leg and kick him in the side of the head knocking him out and silencing the laughter. I'm then stabbed in the shoulder from behind. I groan and turn pulling the Shuriken from my back. Luckily it hadn't gotten too deep. Sportsmaster drops down in front of me, nudging Joker's body the the side with his foot, and his daughter sneaks up from behind me. I turn so I can see them both but vision was doubled, even though the smoke was mostly gone. I pull out a couple of batarangs and throw them at the two villains but they both miss, my aim thrown off.

_"The Shuriken most have been poisoned..." _ I think numbly as the two assassins begin their attack, I try to ward them off but the poison begin's to affect my performance not to mention the multitude of injures and they land blow after blow on the weakened form. In a last ditch after I focus my assault on Sportsmaster ignoring Cheshire and manage to land a solid hit to his face, knocking off the mask before the female assassin hits on the back of the head, hard. I fall forward, dots blotting my vision and I see Dick's body one last time before the darkness claims me.

**UGH! I liked the first one so much more! *angry sigh* well hopefully you all liked it anyway and Jade says nothing because she's not entirly happy with the situation, she does care for Artemis and Red Arrow so maybe she's questioning herself? I don't know, interpret it how you want...**

**Review**

**~Lakeshine **


	5. Wistful Thinking

** This is back to where the prologue began just so everyone knows. Anyway shout outs to LemonScratchPost, Potter4me (told ya :P ), Brightpath2, Jesters of the Moon, and RandomGirl287! This chapter is dedicated to BlueBeetle1316 who had one of the best reviews ever (though I always her/his reviews and many other peoples)! It made me happy, sad and excited all at once! So yeah this is for you (I might actually start to do this more often...)  
**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own YJ or its characters**

**Wistful Thinking**

**Wally's POV**

After Batman's dramatic admission the Leagues had swarmed us with questions about what had happened, and the Bat had crept away into a corner, clearly not wanting to be disturbed. Meanwhile The team was left to deflect the questions no one really in the mood to talk about it. I sneak off as the rest of Team deals with the League and sit down far away from them, bringing me knees to my chest. It was over. Over for all of us. The secret organization turned out to be more than what we could have ever expected. We had foolishly let go of our doubts and suspicions after the Injustice League. We paid for that mistake dearly. I glance around at my fellow heroes. Everyone had been captured, all but one. Robin. I still could hardly believe it. Robin wasn't here the villains, didn't capture him as much as I wished they had. Because I knew there was no way he was out there, alive and still fighting to free us, no matter how much we all wished he could be. I knew it more than most of them. I had watched my best friend, practically brother, die before my eyes and held him as the last breath left his body. It was over, all over, nothing was left. Tears fill my eyes and I allow them to fall this time, hardly noticing the rest of my team crowd around me, their tears joining mine on the floor. Artemis's arms wrap around me and I lean into her touch as we all sob, our family broken, unable to be fixed. I see the League members trying to comfort one another, through blurry tear filled eyes , and I can't help but wonder how any of us could ever recover from such a devastating blow. I look at the door, still half expecting Robin to break in any moment, take out all of the villains, and free us while making bad puns. I turn back away knowing it's impossible just as an alarm starts to ring. I stand up shakily wondering what had set of the alarm and am soon answered by a loud...

"BOOM!" the far wall is blown up, reveling a forest on the other side. We all turn to it and a boy, no older than 17 steps out of the dust and onto one of the pieces of rubble. He was clad in a black and gray suit with a blue bird spreading its wings on his chest. His dark hair hangs over his domino mask as he gives us all a smirk of triumph.

"Who are you?" I choke out rubbing my tears away.

"Come on dude, can't you even recognize your best friend?"

**Robin's POV**

"Ughhhhhhh" I groan sitting up. My chest burned like fire and I was lying in a pool of blood, my blood. I quickly pull out some bandages and wrap the wound, lucky I hadn't bled out. I try to sit up but feel dizzy so I stay laying down trying to remember what had happened... The warehouse had been a trap and the Team was knocked out and likely captured. Sportsmaster had been about to shoot Garfield and I had jumped in the way... and everyone thought I had died. I swear under my breath, I hadn't had time before passing out to tell Wally it was a trick. I had been working on a pill to disguise one's breathing and nearly silence one's heart so they appeared dead, along with chilling the body . The effects lasted an hour. I shake my head and try to stand again, this time managing be leaning heavily on the wall. "Well at least it worked, and didn't kill you. And know you're out and free to save everyone" I mutter to myself. I stagger out of the wretched building and force myself to board the Bio-ship. Luckily it was already set to manual mode. I take a seat at the controls and ease the ship off the ground, heading towards Gotham. I was going to need some help...

***BREAKLINE***

I park the Bio-Ship behind Wayne Manor, camouflage mode activated, and stand shakily. I still wasn't feeling so great, probably due to blood loss, but I needed to rescue my Team or at least tell the League what happened. I stagger out of the ship and knock on the back door, not wanting to been seen in the front. I lean heavily against the house and hear footsteps on the other side and soon the door is opened.

"Master Dick!" Alfred exclaims looking at me in shock.

"Hey Alfie..." I say feeling dizzy. Black dots dance in my vision and I slump forward into the butler's arms. I allow my eyes to close and fade into the blackness.

**Jason's POV (its after the above two, back to to last chapter's time, sorry if it's confusing) **

I sit in the Batcave waiting for Bruce and Dick to come back home. Dick had promised to help me practice my flips for awhile before he, Bruce and I went to the movies like Bruce had promised. But then of course 'Robin' had to go on a mission and 'Batman' was busy with the League.

"Alfred when are Bruce and Dick going to be home? Bruce was supposed to be back _ages _ago!" I whine to the elderly butler, sitting at the Batcomputer.

"Master Jason I'm sure they will be back soon" he replies just as we receive an incoming call. "Hello? Master Batman? Is there a problem I expected you back sooner." Alfred asks as I perk up my head waiting for answer. There is a dramatic pause before Bruce answers.

"A... Robin... is dead" Bruce's somber voice says over the com. No, there was no way he could be gone. I saw him just this morning!

"NO! DICK IS NOT DEAD!" I scream, tears filling my eyes. I turn and race out of the Batcave and up into my room, slamming the door behind me. I punch the wall in anger **(A/N its a Bat thing, punching walls) **throwing myself onto my bed. Tears stream down my face as I curl up in a ball.

**Robin's POV**

My eyes snap open once more and I sit up abruptly.

"Master Dick please relax you were hurt pretty bad" Alfred says from my side pressing a hand to my shoulder. I wave him off.

"Alfred I'm fine, how long was I out?" I ask sitting up. Alfred had rebandged and stitched up my bullet wound.

"About an hour Master Dick, but you're wound really needs real medical attention. You are very lucky the bullet went right through and just barely missed anything important, but you've still lost a startling amount of blood" Alfred instructs trying to sit me down.

"Later Alfred, my team was captured I need to help them first, where's Bruce?" I ask.

"I'm afraid I do not know Master Dick we had gotten a call from him a few hours ago reporting..." Alfred starts trailing off.

"Alfred reporting what?" I ask staring the butler in the eye. Before Alfred can answer I am attacked by a smaller black haired boy. (**A/N I am aware that Jason's natural hair color is red but he dyes it when becoming Robin according to some but I prefer it black and really don't feel like dealing with it)**

"Dick! You're alive!" Jason yells hugging me tightly around the chest. I cringe at the pain it causes but wrap my arms around the younger boy, noticing his tears.

"Of course I am Jay Bird" I comfort confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Bruce called and said... he said you were dead" Jason says still clinging to me. I swear mentally before turning back to my 'younger brother'.

"It's alright Jay Bird it was fake but I need to call Bruce now okay?" I say detangling myself from him and walking over to the Batcomputer. I call Bruce and wait for him to pick up. He never does. I call the rest of the members of the League getting similar results. "Damn" I swear under my breath. "Alfie I'm going to need that new suit we were working on, looks like Jay's going to make his first appearance" Alfred nods and walks away shaking his head.

"But Master Dick it's not finished... we haven't been able to add the Kevlar yet" Alfred protests

"Doesn't matter Al, Jay needs the more protected suit and the new costume may convince the villains to underestimate me not knowing who I am. Alfred nods and walks away shaking his head.

"No one ever listens to the butler.." I swear I hear him mutter before turning back to Jay.

"Wait... I really get to come out!" he exclaims doing a flip. "Yay! Wait... what new suit... and what happened to Bruce?" the boy asks peering up at me.

"Al and I knew you would be taking the Robin mantle soon and we have created a new suit for me. We were planning on telling you and Bruce when it was finished but looks like I'm going to need you're help tonight to save the League.

"The entire League was captured?! And just you and I are going to save them?!" Jason exclaims.

"I will be saving them, you will be backup to guide them out and will NOT be fighting them." I order typing on the computer trying to locate the League. Hopefully the villains got careless, having captured the entire League, and didn't deactivate the trackers in Batman and Batgirl's belts. Bingo. I could both signals from the middle of Montana.

"Master Dick, you're suit is ready" Alfred says. I turn and smile.

"Thanks Alfie" I say turning with a twinge of pain. "I found Bruce and the others, Jay suit up we're going to Montana..."

**Okay chapter 4 is now done! Also... YAY ROBIN IS ALIVE! TADA! No one expected him to still be alive :) I'm so evil :D Now Dick and Jay head of to save the League in Montana! (first random place to come to mind) So please...**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**

******(ps. there will be no updates to any of my stories next Saturday due to being forced to go to a church camp... on my birthday... on the finale of YJ second season... with no internet... yes I am bitter... so if there are any updates they will be Friday or Sunday)**


	6. Persona

**Remember Jason is still young and really excited about being Robin still okay?! Good now shout outs to Brightpath2, Potter4me, and Jesters of the Moon! (come on guys more reviews this time... pwease?!)**

**Disclaimer~ hmmmmmmmm I'll let you guys answer this one... am I famous? No? Well there's you're answer to my owner ship of YJ**

**Persona **

**Jason's POV**

"This is the best day of my life!" I exclaim dashing out of the changing room, wearing the Robin suit for the first time. I was finally going to be able to fight the bad guys! Well Dick said I would only be helping the League, but it was a start. "Hey Alfie look at me! I'm Robin the Boy Wonder!" I say dashing over to the elderly butler.

"Now Master Jason calm down, this is serious." Alfred barks. I nod, he was right, I mean Bruce was captured and Dick nearly died.

"Sorry Alfie you're right, I'm just excited to finally be able to be Robin!" I say rubbing the back of my head.

"I understand Master Jason, just listen to Master Dick on the field alright?" Alfred says putting a hand on my shoulder. "and keep an eye on him, he is not as prepared for this as he likes to think, he is still injured."

"Sure Alfred" I say "I won't let you guys down!"

"I'm sure you won't Jaybird" Dick says suddenly from behind me ruffling my hair.

"Ahhhhhh! Damn it Dick I hate it when you do that ninja shit!" I exclaim jumping away.

" Master Jason watch you're mouth" Alfred scold. I groan and try to face my older brother. He was wearing a new suit, made up of black and dark grays, with a dark blue bird symbol on his chest, spreading its was a slight bulge where the bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Sorry Alfie" I say to the butler looking at my brother, admittedly impressed. "So Dick what's to new name? Bluebird?" I tease. Dick smirks.

"Call me Nightwing" he says turning away and heading towards the Batwing, hoping into the aircraft. "Coming... Robin? he calls. I nod excitedly and dash over, strapping myself in beside him. He smiles at me and takes off, soaring to the Gotham sky. He stops in the back yard of the manor and drops down a grappling hook, into what appeared to be nothing.

"Um Di... Nightwing what are you doing?" I ask trying to remember to use his new hero identity. Might as well practice now.

"Picking up another ship, there's going to be a lot of people we are rescuing and we don't know their conditions, they may be injured" he replies. I see sense in this but don't see this so called ship. I open my mouth to tell him this but suddenly the hook hits something and a red and black ship appears.

"Whoa..." I mutter and Dick gives me a superior look.

"Now lets go save the Justice League!" he says with a crazy smile, I smile back extremely excited. This was going to be EPIC. I just hoped Dick wouldn't scare me like that again...

***BREAKLINE***

"Jaybird wake up we're here" My eyes snap open and I see Dick standing over me.

"Hmmm what?" I ask lurching up, rubbing the sleep from my masked eyes. I look around and see we were surrounded by dense forest.

"In Montana, ready to save the League?" he says giving me his signature smirk. I nod excitedly.

"Yeah let's go!" I exclaim jumping up and dashing towards the exit of the Batwing, however Dick catches my cape halting my progress.

"Easy there Robin, remember what I said? No fighting, you're coming to the edge of the treeline only so you can guide the injured back to the Batwing and Bio-ship" he says.

"But Nightwing," I whine. "I wanna help!"

"I know Jaybird and you are but I'm not risking your life, if anything happens to me get back to Alfred and you two will have to find another way" he says placing a hand on my shoulder. Those words really hit home. I thought I had already lost him once tonight and I don't know what I would do if I really did lose him. He must sense my change in attitude because he knells in front of me, removing his mask, and looking at me with his dark blue eyes. "Jay I'm not going to promise you I won't die because in this profession there is always a very high risk of that," he starts and I fill tears fill my eyes. "But I do promise I will never give up fighting and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe Jay. You are my little brother and I will never leave you if I have any say in it." I nod and hug him.

"You better not Wingnut" I tease as he wraps his arms around me too.

"Careful there Jay" he says releasing me, and ruffling my hair and putting back on his mask. "Now lets go Robin!" he says leading the way into the dark forest.

**Nightwing's POV**

I lead the way into the forest, explosives tucked away in the black belt slung around my waist. My chest screamed in protest but I couldn't let Jay know how much pain I was in, I didn't want him to get reckless and try to 'save' me. We soon reach the edge of the forest and I pause, holding up my hand. Jason stops at my side looking up at me.

"Alright Robin stay here and stay out of sight, I'll keep in contact through this" I say handing him a communicator. "And Robin I'm serious, stay put" Jason nods, albeit reluctantly and blends in the shadows. I turn away holding a hand to my chest trying to alleviate the pain. _"Come on Grayson, push through it"_ I reach the plain looking building a press my ear against it, hearing faint voices from the other side. I touch the wall and an alarm starts to go off. _"Nice move idiot they are holding the League! Of course they have the best possible security system." _I quickly place the explosives and back away pressing the detonator I hold up my hands to shield myself, sort of missing the cape's protection, though it was nice not to have the burden of the fabric. The rubble from the wall pelts me, I was going to have some sizable bruises come tomorrow. The dust settles and I stand ready to make a dramatic entrance. I step up on one of the pieces of rubble, a grin on my face despite the pain coursing through my body. I was finally stepping out of Batman's shadow. The entire League and my Team look over to me, grief radiating of off them, I had forgotten the little fact that they all thought I was dead... oh well.

"Who are you?" Wally asks weakly whipping away tears. I feel my heart clench, I had tried to tell him that I would be but the pill had worked too fast. I smile, at least I was back now.

"Come on dude, can't you even recognize your best friend?" I call jumping down from the rubble, with a wince of pain. I see everyone in the room's eyes widen in shock.

"Ro...rob?" Wally stutters and I smirk.

"The one and only KF" I reply. He stares at me in shock before racing over and tackling me in a hug. I cringe but hug him back.

"Dudehoethehelldidyoulive?Isawyougetshot?Andwhat'swiththenewcoustume?" he asks in a rush. The rest of the heroes were still frozen in shock.

"Whoa dude chill and get off of me, I was just shot" I mutter pushing him off my hurt chest. "And I'll explain the rest after, right now we got to get out of here." I say forcing myself to my feet and rubbing my chest. Then I'm tackled again my my Team, Zatanna and Barbra leading the charge. I finally manage to detangle my self from them, but they stay close to me, as if they left I would disappear.

"Robin" I hear Bruce's voice from behind me. The Team backs away as I turn to face him. I cringe at the injures littering his body, and I can tell he was still unbelieving.

"Yes Bats, Agent A told me everything. I am really here" I respond. Everyone watches us wondering what was going to happen. What does happen no body expects. Bruce runs forward and wraps me in a hug, totally un Batman like.

"Damn it Dick don't do that to me, I don't think I could stand losing you" he whispers so softly even the Kryptonians wouldn't be able to hear over the alarms.

"Come on Bruce don't ya trust me?" I whisper back just as quietly before detaching myself. "Alright guys let's blow this joint" I declare.

"But Rob how are we going to get out? Some people are really hurt, and in no condition travel." Artemis asks, the only one brave enough to speak up.

"I have a little birdie waiting in the wings Arty" I reply giving Bruce a glance. "And call me Nightwing."

**Yes I am leaving you there... anyway please review, more reviews faster updates!**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	7. Bending the Rules

**Shoutouts to soccernin19, Potter4me (thanks a bunch :), Brightpath2 (sorry about the cursing, I'll try to rein it back), Ulfira, soccernin19, Potter4me, bloodrai, BlueBeetle1316 :) and youngjusticefanatic! This chapter is specially for Potter4me because she made my day lol :)**

**Disclaimer~ Refer to some other chapter if you really MUST know**

**Bending the Rules**

**Robin's POV**

_"And Robin I'm serious, stay put" _

I nod and slink back into the shadows obediently, feeling useless. It was my first time out as Robin, the freaking boy Wonder and I was forced to sit it out in the shadows. I watch as my older brother moves towards the building and I can see the slight pain in his step despite his obvious efforts to hide it all thanks to Bruce's training to prepare me for the job. I resist the urge to get up and run forward to help and watch as Dick plants the bombs and detonates them, sending up the wall up in pieces. He dramatically stands on a piece of rubble but I can't hear his words over the loud, ear splitting alarm due to Dick's initial contact with the building. Speaking of which the villains that captured the League were no doubt on their way to attack my injured brother and the injured League, meanwhile I was fresh and uninjured, disregarding my bruised fist from my 'dispute' with the wall earlier. Maybe I could take the villains by surprise so Dick and the others could get away easier and be proud of me, after all they were injured, Dick especially, and besides I _was _ following his orders, I was supposed to help guide the injured away, I was going to injure the bad guys and 'guide' them away from my the other heroes right? Besides Alfred asked me to watch out for my older brother, so I was listening to the elderly butler right? I smirk, proud to have found a loophole and dash out of the woods and towards the unblown part of the building were I assumed the other villains were. This would finally show Dick and Bruce I was more than ready...

**Nightwing's POV**

"Okay _Nightwing _lead the way" Artemis says, a smirk playing on her lips, contrasting greatly with her tear filled eyes from grieving my 'death' moments before. I nod and quickly glance over my teammates, no one appeared grievously hurt, mostly burns, bruises, and cuts beside Artemis's broken arm. We probably had a handful of concussions to but they could wait for now. The League was much worse off, deep long cuts and broken limbs plentiful, few without such. Even Superman looked hurt, sick, likely because of the kryptonite that was laced in the walls according to my scanners and from his fight that lead to his capture. The Team and those few Leaguers not seriously hurt pair up with a Leaguer and support them towards the exit, I go to help Bruce, despite his protests, and lead out the procession of injured heroes, knowing the clock was ticking until the various villains arrived and the group of heroes weren't in fighting condition. I finally reach the forest, numerous Leaguers still lagging due to injuries and lack of fit heroes to assist them. **  
**

"Robin!" I call, scanning the undergrowth for Jason so he could lead the others back to the parked ships while I went back to help the stragglers . But Jason doesn't appear. "Shit..." I mutter under my breath turning to my Team. "M'Gann you can sense the Bio-Ship right?" I ask.

"Well yeah but..." M'Gann replies but I cut her off with a brisk nod.

"Good lead everyone there, no detours and put up a mental link okay, between all of us?"I ask/ order the Martian. Her eyes briefly glow as she connects everyone to the link and I turn to go Barbara catching my arm.

"And you Wonder Boy, you are in no shape to be braving the villains alone unless.. little birdie waiting in the wings... wait no you did not, he's not?!" Barbara asks flabbergasted. I give her a grim look that spoke volumes. "Damn it! Well fine if you brought him I'm going to help you rescue him!" Barbara exclaims, worry clear in her tone. I felt horrible, she had already 'lost me' tonight even though it was staged and if it wasn't it would've been out of her control. Maybe that was just the problem though, she must've felt helpless, something I know she's always hated to feel, the reason she had become Batgirl in the first place, and she didn't want the same feeling that would come from being left behind now. But that didn't matter, they needed all the help they could get getting the injured to safety and I brought Jay here so it was my responsibility to get him out.

"No BG you know the team needs your help plus you're hurt.'" I say to her, looking at her bloody forehead in worry. She puts a small hand to it, as if realizing the injury for the first time but shakes her head.

"So I've had worse! Besides Boy Wonder you aren't as okay as you pretend, I can see the bandages beneath your suit and you were _just shot in the chest!" _she says her voice raising in volume. I shush her, taking her hand in mine.

"I'll been fine Babs, I always am but I need you to stay with the Team so I can be sure I have someone I can trust and pilot the Batwing in case I need a quick rescue and though I'm sure Bats will insist he's fine to drive we both know he's not" I say, begging her to stay silently. She looks torn but nods and quickly kisses my cheek causing Zatanna's mouth to drop open, I would deal with that later assuming I survived. Sure we had broken up but we did still care deeply for each other.

"That's for luck Wonder Boy, you better come back safe and bring him back safe too. And if you need help God Damn it you better call me" she says, trying to hide the desperation in her voice. I nod and give her hand a quick squeeze before dashing back towards the building. I reach it and stop taking a second to alleviate the building pain in my chest and to listen and confirm Jason's presence. I hear sounds of a fight and quickly run in through the broken wall when a shrill, familiar scream of pain splits the air.

**A bit of Dibs (Dick X Babs) there and s a hint of Chalant since I support both pairings! Along with a nice, signature cliffhanger as always. Anyway you guys can tell me which of the two pairings you would like more, the other girl being a more sisterly figure, that is if Dick survives ;) and I'm still not 100% if I will have a romance for him, or a fight over him, or both, or if he'll even survive! Its all up in the air as I plan this story farther but the pairings can still be voted for in a **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine **


End file.
